


Mikołaje i elfy

by Hiorin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Grace już dawno nie wierzy w Świętego Mikołaja, więc co do cholery?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Więc załóżmy, że Steve, jako super SEAL zna wszystkich ważnych i dziwnych ludzi.  
> Dzięki czemu Danny też zna niektórych.  
> Nie mogłam się powstrzymać:P

Grace stała na plaży, zwrócona twarzą w stronę miasta, co w tym miejscu naprawdę rzadko jej się zdarzało. I, co było tym, co poważnie zaalarmowało Danny’ego.  
— Małpko, co robisz? — zapytał.  
— Widziałam Mikołaja, Danno — odpowiedziała cicho, z nutką niedowierzania.  
Danny spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, bo to nie było coś, czego się spodziewał.  
— Widziałaś Mikołaja — powtórzył bezmyślnie.  
— I jego elfa — dodała wyraźnie zagubiona. — Miał łuk. Od kiedy elfy noszą łuk?  
Danny westchnął przeciągle i wyciągnął komórkę, dzwoniąc do Steve’a.  
— McGarrett! — warknął zirytowany. — Poinformuj cholernego Flasha, że bieganie ze Strzałą w Święta po Oahu sprawia, że dzieci zaczynają wierzyć w elfy z łukami!


End file.
